chewybuildfandomcom-20200213-history
Kesslers' Legion
Kesslers' Legion is a powerful entity and one of the longest-surviving factions on the server. Having been established back during the later days of the Prosperity Era, the Legion would survive through many hardships and dangerous times to emerge as one of the strongest groups the server has seen. While its power and influence has since died down on the current survival server, many people note that the Legion's enormous industrial capacity (which it has posessed in all three eras) made it a prominent nation, easily pushing it to the level of a superpower. Today, the Legion is still going, though it is not as powerful as it once was, as its players do not play as much as the olden days. Founding During the Prosperity Era, TJ764 and his brother, Laypip, were residents of the city, building fairly strange projects throughout the area. Disatisfied with the construction at hand, GeneralCuster14 and Pliers (who were both competing for total rule of the desert metropolis) asked that the projects be removed or modified in some way. TJ764 decided the best option was to simply leave the city entirely and start his own faction, creating a small village not too far from the city. After several months of construction, it became known as Kesslers' Caketown Legion, a play on the "300: PG version" YouTube video. Because TJ764 was very skilled at building things in Minecraft, the buildings in his faction, made entirely out of wood and wool, looked like oversized cakes. It is likely that the group felt unimpressed with Prosperity's "realistic" construction (whereas buildings looked like actual buildings, and did not push the limits of Minecraft's construction abilities), though this was never confirmed. As the Legion grew into a small, but formidable faction, Prosperity's residents broke off into their own individual groups, being influenced by the Legion itself. After the original server was shut down, the groups all split and went their own ways, eventually settling the diverse faction network now associated with Cobalt. As a result, TJ764, Laypip and Riome also went off on their own, starting one of the most recognizable projects in the server's history. The Cobalt Era When Cobalt was started, TJ764 was the first to admit that the new world felt more like home. As the groups spread and factions became abundant, the Legion was one of the first to establish a permanent residence, not far from the world's spawn. TJ764 and his brother worked furiously to construct what became known as The Citadel, a massive, castle-like structure built over a lake. It took several days (real-world time) to flatten the hilly terrain the Citadel was built on, gather the stone necessary to build it and actually plan and construct the monstrosity of a building. When it was finished, a second cake town was set up in front of the fortress, and the main gates were booby-trapped to ward off unwanted visitors. Despite being a fairly private and sheltered nation, TJ764 still maintained a large industrial basis (despite Cobalt being a creative server, where things could be spawned). While this seemed silly, it proved to be a great asset later, as Bukkit Plug In errors would sometimes cause the game world to be shifted back to survival mode (this was before Minecraft actually had set "survival" and "creative" modes). Because of the preparations, the New Island Republic Providence and Chewydyne both considered the Legion to be a formidable power, easily pushing itself to the level of a Major Faction, though whether or not the Legion was a true superpower (which GeneralCuster14 claimed it was) is still up for debate. While the Legion had an excellent head-start over its competition, Cobalt proved to be a much smaller world than what had been previously thought. Almost all ground to the south of the Legion fell under rule of the Cacti Dunes Republic (run by Pliers), while the east and north were annexed by Chewydyne. The west, therefore, was the Legion's only real "escape route" from the other factions, but if the citizens of the nation ventured too far, they again found themselves in CDR territory. During the Cold War, part of the CDR was captured and annexed by Chewydyne, which was later given to the Legion (this was done intentionally, to relieve the land restraints set on the nation). Later on, once the land was returned to the CDR, the Legion was again boxed in for the remainder of the server's life. It should be noted that throughout the Cobalt Era, the Legion remained a widely neutral settlement in almost all disputes and potential conflicts. By not sticking to one side or another, the Legion kept itself safe from potential conflict, namely that between the New Island Republic Providence and the CDR. To protect itself from becoming "cannon fodder" (a battlefield between the two major factions), the Legion was guarded heavily at all times, and protected by a massive stone wall around its territory and holdings. By the end of the Cobalt Era, the Legion held the least ground of any major server faction, but still wielded considerable strength and influence. However, its greatest moments would be found in the Survival Era. Survival Era The Legion was the first, and for a time the only, major faction on the survival server at its start. After the construction of a New Citadel to house the residents of the Legion, the faction changed its name to its present form, dropping the "cake town" piece to appeal to more players. It had considerable leverage on other players and nations, as its abundance of resources (including rare goods), Nether access and great food stores made it a prominent faction. However, despite its undeniable superpower status, its isolation would prove to be its biggest problem. Because it failed to expand and move toward other players, its population remained level at just three players, all of which were contained in what was known as the New Citadel. Compared to its later rival, the Anarchia Empire, the Legion would be one of the smallest major factions at its prime. Arguably, however, this is what truly separates the Legion and Anarchia: while Anarchia had a massive territorial backing and population, it failed to hold the same number of resources, keeping it in a constant struggle with the Legion for superiority. This may also be attributed to Anarchia's downfall later, as its ever-increasing population made it notoriously prone to civil conflicts between residents. The Legion's isolation also kept it safe. During the trolling raids, it was the only major faction to not be vandalized and to still keep all of its resources. By the time the server was shut down, the Legion had over a stack of almost everything at its disposal (with some exceptions, such as diamonds and other extremely rare resources). Because of this, it was the richest nation on the server at the time of the reset. When the Server was brought back in 2013, the Legion still kept its resources, giving it a considerable industrial head-start over its adversaries. The newest factions to be found on the server, including the Sand Isle Empire and New Prosperity Empire, fought to reach or outright exceed the Legion's stores, which were revealed to the public for the first time. It is also thanks to these stores that both Empires had their economies jump-started with rare goods, propelling them ahead with ease. As a friendly gesture, the Legion would randomly drop chests of rare goods in either faction, usually with sign notes saying something along the lines of "Courtesy of the Legion." Present Today, the Legion is not as big as it once was. Riome, a former resident of the Legion, is currently running the Sand Isle Empire in a direct (though friendly) competition with the Legion and the New Prosperity Empire. Not to be outdone, New Prosperity has been attempting to reach or surpass the Legion in terms of goods, something that it has only recently managed to do. As a result, the Legion is considered to be the second most powerful nation on the survival server, with Sand Isle at a close third. The Legion's decline can be associated with a lack of attention from its owners and general neglect on the server itself. Regardless, it has remained safe, hidden away to the far north of all the major settlements currently found on the server. Trivia *Kesslers' Legion is the only faction named after its real-life owners, the Kessler Brothers. *While the New Prosperity Empire is considered more powerful than the Legion thanks to its enormous territorial holdings and industrial backing, it took almost half a year for the faction to reach these levels. GeneralCuster14 has stated himself that if Legion residents played on the server more often, the New Citadel could easily surpass the whole of the New Prosperity Empire's industry within a matter of days. *Unlike other factions, the Legion does not rely on capital cities, as it finds them vulnerable to attack during times of war. Instead, the Legion relies heavily on its Citadel (be it the new or old model) and other small villages, which are smaller targets to other major factions. *The original name, Kesslers' Caketown Legion (KCL) is associated with the "300: PG version" YouTube video, where soldiers are seen marching with cakes instead of spears to make the film more "family friendly." The name itself comes from the line, "THIS... IS... CAKETOWN!" in place of the original "This is Sparta!" line. Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Kesslers' Legion